Of Sons and Stilettos
by iron.kite
Summary: AU Natasha has just been hired by Odin of Odinson Enterprises to be the personal assistant to his son Loki who runs the New York City branch of his company, unfortunately Loki isn't exactly pleased. Follow Natasha and Loki as they venture through the boss-employee relationship kicking and screaming. Rated M for Sexy Times.


**Of Sons and Stilettos**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's "The Avengers" that privilege strictly belongs to Stan Lee.

A/N: Hello new readers, this will be written in arcs with which is split up in different parts, if you are familiar with my other story "Breathe Me" then it is just like that.

Musical Inspirations: "Tainted Love" _(Hannah Peel) _"Howl" _(Florence and the Machine) _"This is What Makes Us" _(Lana Del Rey) _

**Arc I: The Devil in Dolce and Gabbana**

**Part I**

She awoke with a strangled gasp, her hands robotically flying to her collarbone where she felt puckered scarred flesh beneath her fingertips. Her heart was pounding furiously against her ribcage, sweat waltzed down her temples at an ultra speed as she sat straight up in her bed, her cream coloured sheets pooling at her tiny waist as she ran her fingers through the wild mass of her coppery red hair and took shaky breaths to calm her frazzled nerves.

The utter silence of her studio apartment wrapped around her forlornly as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders and welcomed the heat they gave her, her eyes found her digital alarm clock that sat on her nightstand only a few inches from her bedside. She reached over to pluck a sticky note that was plastered to the side of the clock.

_First Day as Personal Assistant for Loki Odinson at Odinson Enterprises 9:00 A.M _

She crumbled the paper into a little ball in her fist and pulled herself determinedly off her unmade bed, the coolness of her hardwood floor causing a shiver to dance down her spine as she walked to her bathroom that connected with her bedroom.

She could already tell that this was the makings of shitty day.

.

.

Natasha Romanoff was not surprised that Mr. Odin hired her on the spot; with her pristine resume and take-no-BS persona any company in their right mind would hire Natasha on the spot. She recalled meeting Odin for the first time, he was tall with broad shoulders and was clad in a charcoal black three piece suit, Odin looked like any top of the class business man with the exception of a solid gold eye patch that masked his left eye which gave him the appearance of classy pirate business man of some sorts.

He also supplied her a warning about his son, Loki Odinson, he told her that she must be _'Careful around him, for he can build one up and tear them down with a blink of his eye' _Natasha wondered why Odin would say such spiteful words about his son but chose to ignore his warning, Natasha had her fair share of "Dangerous men" and didn't think Loki Odinson any different.

.

.

"Mr. Odinson?"

"Yes Sigyn?"

"Your new personal assistant has just arrived."

"Excuse me; did you say _my _new personal assistant?"

"Uh-huh"

"I did not _hire_ a personal assistant"

"Yea, but your father did for you"

Loki gritted his teeth, his hand clenching around his cup of black coffee as stormed out of his office abruptly leaving the blonde haired Sigyn fiddling her thumbs nervously.

Who did he think he was?! Hiring some _babysitter_, Loki thought bitterly as he marched down the corridor past the cubicles, his angrily discarded his coffee cup into the nearest trash bin. Anger curled like talons in the pits of his abdomen as he seethed silently, he took the elevator to the lobby where he saw his "personal _fucking _assistant" standing there so innocently, just as he was about to walk over to her and get her the hell away from his sight his phone buzzed in pocket.

He answered it with a harsh "What?"

"Loki, I understand you angry" Odin began

"No everything is just wonderful" Loki replied with heavy sarcasm

"Loki I hired her for you because she is a diligent worker and you need someone to help you with your work" Odin answered back, his voice calm.

"I could do that myself" Loki sniffed

"I recognize that son, I just thought I would take off the stress of hiring for you" Odin said

"Fine, but if she wrongs me just once then she is gone" Loki's eyes flickered to the woman who was watching them intently

"So be it" With a click Odin ended the call, Loki sighed, fighting the urge to rake his fingers through his slicked back locks, he turned to his assistant as walked towards her.

She shot out her hand for a handshake politely, "Natasha Romanoff"

"Yes I know" He brushed her off and swaggered back to the elevator where Natasha followed him with her jaw clenched in annoyance.

As the elevator doors slid shut, Loki took his time to study this Natasha Romanoff, to his utter dismay he discovered her hair was orange, or was it red…who the hell has orange hair willingly!? Most woman had their hair coloured in brunette or blonde, and this _woman's hair_ was god forsaken reddish orange. And it was cut short and in curls, what was she trying to pull? He automatically resented her.

As they reached his office floor, Loki could not stand to be within an inch of the woman; she did these little things that irritated the hell out of him, like her fingers would pressed on her shoulder or she would tuck a rebel lock of her orange red hair that would only come loose again.

"Sigyn will help you settle in, she has my schedule written and she knows everything I need" Loki cocked his head to the pretty receptionist who cradled a phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Odinson" She bit out stiffly, watching him stroll away, _oh how she hated him!_ She could tell he was arrogant, smartass of a man. She hated the way he looked, with his pale skin and dark slicked back hair what did he think this was….the 50's?! Natasha silently swore that she would never like him.

"Hi I'm Sigyn" The blonde receptionist smiled at her kindly

"Natasha" Natasha smiled back

"I guess I'll show you the ropes around here" Sigyn stood as smoothed out the wrinkles on her navy blue dress.

.

.

Loki watched her from his office behind his MAC, his fist clenching and unclenching as he watched her sort through his papers; he picked up his phone and dialed her number, watching as she sat down the papers to answer her phone, she shot him an equally annoyed look through the window pane.

"Natasha" He purred through the phone, a mischievous smirk curving on his mouth as he watched her face flush in anger.

"Yes Mr. Odinson?" She replied, her hand tightening on her phone as she spotted the almost evil gleam in his eyes.

"I need you to do things for me" He said in a sensual voice, much to his displeasure she didn't squirm.

"What sorts of things?" She questioned her eyes narrowing accusingly.

"I need you to pick my lunch up at Stanley's, get my drying cleaning, deliver my packages and get all that down by two thirty" Loki listed watching her face fall through the window

"Of course Mr. Odinson" She seethed, glaring daggers at him.

"Thank you Ms. Romanoff" Loki watched her as he ended the call, he could tell that she was containing her anger, her emotions. But then again, she perfected the skill; he wondered what was going on behind that mask of indifference of hers.

Natasha fought the overwhelming urge to slam her palm against her face, his task was impossible to accomplish in only forty five minutes but he didn't care, he was probably testing her like the bastard he was. Natasha grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and made a haste exit, her face set in determination, she was going do everything in her power to get back to his office with everything done and with at least ten minutes to spare.

.

.

Loki watched as Natasha entered his office, she was epitome of nonchalance as she hung his dry cleaning up on a hook attached to the back of his door, sat his food in front of him on his desk, and hand him the receipt that proves his packages delivered.

"Is there anything else Mr. Odinson" She gave him a cruel little smile, a _victorious _cruel little smile at that.

"No thank you Ms. Romanoff" Loki smirked in reply, dismissing her with the wave of his fork in his hand.

.

.

It was her second week as Loki Odinson's personal assistant, she had to admit, and he did make her job a hell lot harder than she expected but then again she enjoyed a challenge. Odinson had it out for her, and she was determined to find out why.

"Hey Natasha?" Sigyn asked softly from her receptionist desk

"Hmm?" Natasha acknowledged her as she drank her coffee and sorted through Odinson's emails.

"It's personal…do you like Loki?" Sigyn blushed deeply as she asked the question

Natasha almost spat out her coffee, "No! No, no, no, what makes you say that?!"

"It's just that…never mind" Sigyn bowed her head and continued to type

"Listen if you like Odinson, than he is all yours believe me" Natasha replied with a shrug of her shoulders

"Oh…thanks" Sigyn beamed at Natasha

Natasha inwardly cringed, who in their right mind would like someone like Loki? He is inconsiderate, pigheaded, and he can read people way too easily for his own good. Natasha scoffed and rolled her eyes before continuing her job.

.

.

Natasha inwardly cursed herself for not having the brains to remember that she left her jump drive at the office, it was uncharacteristic of her to do such a thing. With a sigh she unlocked the door of the office and quietly strolled in, she spotted her precious jump drive at the edge of the reception desk, she pocketed it and turned on her heel to leave. But the light that was on in Odinson's office caused her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she quietly walked towards his office and peeked into the window, only to discover Sigyn perched up on Odinson's desk with Loki in between her legs.

His mouth seared against hers in a controlling kiss which she gladly accepted, her fingers tangling in his inky black locks; His hands went passed the fabric of her dress to run up her thighs, she arched against him, letting a loud moan of pleasure draw from her lips.

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat as Loki's eyes opened, his attention on her as he kissed Sigyn deeply. Natasha sharply turned on her heels to leave, and she could swear she heard his mocking laughter follow her out.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe no one has written about this yet! There are so many capable authors out there who are 10x better than me! Are you surprised that Sigyn is stealing Loki away from Natasha (That Little Bitch!) Just kidding, I love Sigyn. I want a lot development between Loki and Natasha before I make them have sexy times. There will be more Natoki steam in the next chapter and also Thor and Sif will be making their debut which you will see more about Loki's past. **

**Thank you for reading this, I blame my muse (Selfish little whore) for making me write this, I hope to finish the fourth chapter in Breathe Me ASAP, it's getting there!**

**Please Review, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
